In the cosmetology arts, mannequin-heads (at an upwardly-convergent lower-opening portion thereof) are frictionally engaged to the upper portion of an upright post, the upright post lower portion being removably attached to an underlying horizontal table. Accordingly, professional cosmetologists can work upon wigs carried by the uprightly supported mannequin-head, and cosmetology students can practice upon wigged or haired mannequin-heads. However, uprightly supported mannequin-heads of the prior art are deficient, namely: prior art upright supporting posts are not stably flexibly laterally skewable, whereby the prior art fails to facilitate work and/or practice upon the post-supported mannequin-head; and the upright post is not reliably removably attachable to an underlying horizontal table.